Seven Deadly Sins
by Sofi Isabel
Summary: Siete historias sobre cómo los pecados capitales afectan las vida de siete personajes diferentes.
1. Lujuria: Bellezas extranjeras

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de las siguientes historias me pertenecen. Son todos propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

_Este fic ha sido creado para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

* * *

**Lujuria: Bellezas extranjeras**

Contempló la espalda desnuda de la bruja. Su cabello negro y lacio caía como cascada sobre las sábanas. Aquella muchacha sí que estaba buena, igual que las dos anteriores. No perdía el ojo ni borracho.

Salió de debajo de las sábanas (no sin antes echar una ojeada al cuerpo de la chica que estaba dormida) y buscó su ropa, que se hallaba desparramada por la habitación.

Llevaba tres meses en aquella misión suicida para la Orden, alejado de sus mejores amigos. Pasaba los días espiando a magos peligrosos que habían escapado de Inglaterra para conseguir aliados. Aunque le generaba una gran adrenalina, a la cual era adicto, debía admitir que su vida corría peligro segundo a segundo. Por eso se permitía estacionar su moto cada dos o tres noches, en algún pub mágico. La ventaja única del viaje que le había encomendado Dumbledore era todos los lugares que visitaba, y ni hablar de las bellas extranjeras que estaba conociendo. Aquello último era lo mejor.

Una sonrisa cruzó su rostro cuando imaginó lo que diría Lily si se enteraba de lo que hacía. (Aunque nunca se lo revelaría, no a ella.) Pero unas buenas noches de pasión con una bella desconocida eran su pago por poner su vida en peligro día a día. Algo bueno tenía que sacar ¿No?

Hubiera ido con James de buena gana a aquel viaje. En realidad, ambos habían aceptado la misión, pero poco antes de partir su amigo comprendió lo que significaba: no estar con ver Lily por meses, no saber si volvería a verla jamás. Y por eso, en lo que para él fue un acto de locura, le propuso matrimonio a la chica. Ambos se casaron en secreto dos días antes de que Sirius partiera. El chico rió en la cara de su amigo al recordarle con cuántas bellezas planeaba acostarse, cuántas mujeres James se iba a perder… Pero Sirius en el fondo sabía que su amigo no era como él. James amaba a Lily. Sirius amaba la libertad y a todas las mujeres del planeta –a aquellas que estuvieran lo suyo, claro. Y, por supuesto, al buen sexo. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar en que James se lo perdía.

Cuando aún con resaca terminó de vestirse, sintió un leve movimiento en la cama en la cual estaba sentado atándose los cordones de sus zapatos. Se giró para ver a la muchacha. Ésta lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y algo confusa. Poco a poco fue sonriendo.

—Buongiorno —La muchacha se dio vuelta en la cama y se cubrió con la sábana sus partes íntimas.

Sirius la miró sin entender. Titubeó. Con algo más de decisión, se levantó. Aquel momento era incómodo. Sin prestarle atención a la chica, que siguió sus movimientos reprimiendo un bostezo, fue hasta una silla a buscar su chaqueta de cuero.

—Rimanere a letto bello —La chica lo miraba seductoramente.

—Ehhh…, si, si, como sea —Sirius no la escuchaba, y por más que lo hubiera hecho no entendía ni una palabra. Buscaba las llaves de su moto —¿Sabes dónde puse las…? —La chica contestó algo que Sirius no captó. Encontró lo que buscaba en un hueco de su abrigo —. Ya está, no importa —mostró las llaves para que la chica entendiera.

Se colocó la chaqueta, verificó que tuviera los datos que le había pasado Dumbledore, y se dirigió a la puerta.

—No! —exclamó la desconocida, asombrada, cuando Sirius abrió la puerta — Almeno dimmi il tuo nome.

Sirius se giró para mirarla con una ceja levantada y la boca abierta como un pez. No era su pose más sexy.

—La verdad no entiendo ni una palabra de lo que dices —admitió. La mujer lo miró también con una ceja en alto. Sirius se encogió de hombros—. Y seguro que tú tampoco entiendes de qué hablo. Así que…

Pegó media para marcharse, pero se volvió.

—A propósito, aprovechando que no entiendes nada…—sonrió—. Estás muy buena.

A continuación se marchó para cumplir con su misión, y por qué no, a esperar que cayera la noche para encontrar otro pub con alguna bruja que quisiera consolar su pena de soledad.

* * *

N/a: Me divertí imaginando a Sirius en esta situación, lo admito xD Siempre tuve la imagen de que en sus años de colegio fue un Don Juan, por lo que imagino que habrá roto corazones, y habrá caído en varias camas durante su vida adulta, antes de acabar en Azkaban.

Espero que sepan disculpar mi intento por hablar italiano. Necesitaba otra lengua que fuera diferente a la original del personaje. Créanme, el italiano era mejor que probar con mi triste francés xD

¡Espero que les haya gustado!


	2. Gula: Dulces tentaciones

**Gula: Dulces Tentaciones**

Era una época especial. Se acercaba la Navidad, y Molly se encontraba demasiado ocupada reparando y embelleciendo una casa que se venía abajo, para la llegada de los parientes de su marido.

A su querido esposo se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de realizar una pequeña reunión familiar para aquella fecha. Pero, considerando la cantidad de Weasleys que había, Molly necesitaba una sala del tamaño de un campo de Quidditch, y un banquete como los de Hogwarts para alimentar a todos ellos.

A aquel caos había que sumarle que, una vez más, se encontraba con un vientre que ya casi alcanzaba los siete meses.

—¡Fred! —se quejó Molly— Digo, George… ¡Bájate de ahí y sal de la cocina!

Su hijo menor se había subido a una silla, para ver los dulces que su madre depositaba sobre la mesada de la cocina. Se tambaleaba peligrosamente.

—Uno —George no hizo caso, y señaló con convencimiento un bombón de licor—. Quiero.

—No, son para mañana —repuso su madre, y obligó al niño a bajarse de la silla—. Se un niño bueno y ve con Fred.

George hizo puchero, pero salió corriendo hacia la sala, con un ruido de pañales de plástico siguiéndolo.

Molly siguió preparando los postres. Decoró una torta de chocolate con nueces, puso un budín en el horno, y colocó los bombones de menta junto a los de licor. Estaba por rellenar unos pastelitos de calabaza, cuando sus sentidos se agudizaron.

—¡Aaaaahhhh!

Ese, sin dudarlo, había sido Percy. Oía su llanto desde allí. Cansada, y preguntándose qué le habría sucedido ahora, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y fue hacia la sala.

Percy se encontraba tirado en medio de la sala abarrotada de regalos, se había caído de rodillas y a la altura de las mismas tenía un tajo en sus pantalones. Una de sus piernas lucía un pequeño corte.

—¡Fu…fue Fred! ¡Pu…Puso los juguetes acá para que me cayera!—chilló el niño, con la cara bañada en lágrimas.

—¡No, mentidoso! —se defendió el niño con el poco vocabulario que poseía.

Estaba parado junto a su hermano mayor.

—¡Fue George entonces! —acusó Percy, entre sollozos.

Pero el pequeño George apareció, cargando un peluche. Miró a su hermano con la expresión de un bebé de ángel.

—¡Tonto! —exclamó el niño al ver a su hermano en el piso.

Percy lloró aún más fuerte.

—¡Váyanse, los dos! —Molly obligó a su hijo a pararse, y echó a los gemelos de la habitación.

No sabía qué había pasado, pero que los gemelos se la agarraran con su hermano mayor (y Bill y Charles también) era algo de todos los días. Dudaba de la inocencia de cualquiera de sus hijos cuando Percy aparecía asustado o llorando: era el chivo expiatorio. Pero aquel no era el momento de andar preguntando qué había sucedido.

Molly llevó a su hijo al cuarto, donde le curó la rodilla y le remendó el pantalón roto. Percy comenzaba a calmarse con los cuidados de su madre. Una vez que terminó, Molly advirtió:

—Quédate aquí, cielo. No hagas caso a Fred y George.

El niño asintió y se quedó en su cuarto, tal como había pedido su madre. Mientras bajaba, Molly pensaba en que al menos uno de sus hijos la obedecía.

—¡Por Merlín y todos los Fundadores! —exclamó, al entrar en la cocina que acababa de dejar.

Una silla volcada se hallaba junto a la mesada, y las bandejas con los bombones y las tortas habían desaparecido. Las mismas estaban en el suelo, con los postres desparramados.

A Molly no le fue difícil encontrar la causa de la destrucción del trabajo de toda una mañana: Fred y George estaban sentados en medio de aquel desastre, con sus ropas, manos y caras manchadas de chocolate, crema y frutillas. Ambos se chupaban los dedos.

Cuando notaron la presencia de su madre, levantaron las miradas hacia ellas.

—Fue un nomo —se apresuró a decir Fred.

—Un nomo gaaaande —intervino George, estirando sus manitos para mostrar el tamaño del supuesto gnomo.

Cuando el niño vio sus manos cubiertas de chocolate y babas, volvió a llevarse un dedo a la boca. Fred había vuelto al ataque con los bombones, pero George seguía mirando a su madre con gesto de inocencia.

Molly suspiró y se resignó. Tendría que volver a preparar todos los postres, pero lo haría cuando sus hijos durmieran: no fuera a ser que volvieran a distraerla provocando a Percy.

Aquella vez Molly no castigó a sus hijos. Consideró que el mejor escarmiento para ellos iba a ser el dolor de panza que se les generaría en unas horas. Pero, como es sabido, Fred y George no escarmentaban cuando de conseguir lo que querían se trataba, y menos cuando había comida de por medio.


	3. Avaricia: El primer clavo del ataúd

**Avaricia: El primer clavo del ataúd. **

Aquello que lo había consumido en su juventud, y por lo que había dejado de lado lo que más importaba en la vida, se hallaba finalmente frente a él, escondido en el rincón más mugroso de la miserable casucha.

Por fin había reunido todas las piezas. ¿Quién diría que lo conseguiría a tan avanzada edad?

Se agachó junto al pequeño hueco que pudo crear con su varita. Los sortilegios puestos por Lord Voldemort eran fuertes, pero no impedirían que pudiera alzarse con el preciado objeto.

Luego de murmurar hechizos, maldiciones, contra maldiciones y de tener que salir corriendo de la casa en tres oportunidades, pudo quitar los embrujos que obstaculizaban su camino.

Aquella noche, Albus Dumbledore rescató de entre los escombros de la casa de los Gaunt un trozo del alma del mago que aterrorizaba Gran Bretaña. Sin embargo, mientras volvía al Castillo, el anciano no pensaba en el avance que aquello suponía en la guerra contra las Artes Oscuras… No… Su mente se encontraba ocupada en la vieja piedra que decoraba el anillo.

* * *

_Estimado Albus:_

_ Nuestra búsqueda no será en vano. Podrán decirnos que pecamos de avaricia, de necedad y hasta de locura, pero tarde o temprano nos alzaremos con ellas, y el mundo se arrodillará ante nosotros._

_ Gellert._

En la mente del anciano mago daban vueltas las palabras de su antiguo amigo. Aquel, había sido el sueño de dos jóvenes prometedores y bastante tontos. Después de tanto tiempo podía verlo, analizar los hechos como si hubieran sido parte de la vida de otra persona. Ahora se daba cuenta de los errores cometidos.

Y sin embargo, pese a saber que en su juventud había cometido los más grandes descuidos que un mago puede cometer, durante la vejez volvía a presentársele la oportunidad que había hecho brillar a sus ojos de añoranzas y falsos sueños tantos años atrás.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que su amigo cayó por la codicia que desataba en su interior la idea de conquistar a la Muerte. Y ahora, ahora… ahora era él quien había caído.

Contempló su mano, ennegrecida por la maldición que contenía el anillo convertido en horcrux. Con pesar había destruido la piedra, no sin antes caer en la tentación de ver cómo quedaba aquella joya en su dedo.

Gran error.

Uno más, en su vida. Uno más, del cual sentirse avergonzado. Pero… ¿Acaso las tentaciones no acabaron con grandes magos y muggles a lo largo de los siglos? No era el primero, no sería el último.

Sus días estaban contados. Y tal vez era un castigo divino o una broma del destino, que aquello que casi lo había destruido una vez, fuera lo que pusiera el primer clavo en su ataúd.


	4. Envidia: La carta perdida

**Envidia: La carta perdida**

Otra vez aquella _bruja_. Lo de bruja era literal. Otra vez volvía de aquel colegio para gente extraña como ella, otra vez volvía a interrumpir su paz. Lo mejor del verano era cuando se marchaba.

—¡Petunia! —la retó su madre, cuando vio a la muchacha haciéndole burlas a su hermana, mientras que ésta relataba historias sobre sus clases —¡Respeta a tu hermana!

Petunia miró con odio a su madre. Siempre era lo mismo, cuando Lily llegaba, sus padres se olvidaban que tenía una hija perfectamente normal: el mundo giraba sobre Lily.

"Lily ha sacado diez en tres materias." Decían. "Lily ha conseguido un premio por ayudar a un compañero." Comentaban con orgullo.

Lily esto, Lily lo otro. ¡Lily, Lily, Lily…! ¡¿Y ella?! ¿¡Dónde quedaba ella!? Sacaba diez en cada una de sus materias, era el mejor promedio de la clase y tenía la posibilidad de elegir entre dos universidades. Pero no: a sus padres les importaba su querida bruja. Les importaba algo que ni siquiera comprendían. ¿Cuál era el futuro de Lily? Petunia no entendía ni una palabra sobre las carreras mágicas, y sus padres tampoco, aunque fingieran lo contrario: para Petunia, era lo mismo que Lily quisiera aprobar los exámenes para cursar las materias que le permitían una carrera de "Aror", a que Lily le dijera que quería convertirse en un roba coches profesional.

Pero aquello iba a acabar. Ese año sería el último. Petunia tenía un plan: si la carta de su hermana nunca llegaba, no iba a poder volver al colegio.

Aquel verano despertó cada mañana antes que sus padres y que la vaga de su hermana. Esperaba, en la cocina, impaciente… Sabía que las lechuzas llegaban a esa hora.

Una mañana, mientras fregaba sólo por impulso la mesada impoluta de la cocina, ocurrió: vio a lo lejos uno de esos pájaros aberrantes. El mismo se acercaba volando con una carta en el pico. Petunia lo dejó entrar. Por suerte, la lechuza arrojó la carta sobre su cabeza y se marchó: no quería tocar el ave, como hacía su hermana. Le daban asco. Tomó la carta con rapidez y la escondió en el bolsillo justo a tiempo.

—Buen día, cielo —Su madre entraba en la cocina justo en este momento—. ¡Oooh! Has preparado el desayuno, muchas gracias.

La mujer se sentó en la mesa y tomó la cafetera. Petunia sonrió con algo de culpa y se marchó corriendo. Una vez en su habitación rompió en varios pedazos la carta de su hermana y arrojó los papeles debajo de su cama.

* * *

—¿Estás segura? —Petunia entró bostezando a la cocina, aún en camisón. Su hermana miraba su taza de leche con el labio temblando.

—Si cariño —Su madre la miró con pena mientras le servía a Petunia su café habitual —. No ha llegado aún.

—Pero… nunca se atrasaron, siempre la envían para la misma fecha —Lily llevaba dos semanas esperando su carta de Hogwarts. Casi comenzaba a entrar en desesperación.

Petunia escondió una sonrisa detrás de la taza. Lily suspiró.

—Tal vez se han olvidado de ti —dijo con malicia.

—No digas tonterías, Petunia —la retó su madre.

—Tal vez usaron una lechuza vieja, y se perdió en el camino…—comentó Lily, quien había hecho caso omiso a su hermana. Terminó su desayuno de un trago, y se levantó con decisión —. Tendré que escribirles —comentó al fin.

Petunia casi se ahoga: la verdad era que no había contado con aquello.

* * *

Lily chilló emocionada. Su lechuza volvió a la mañana siguiente, con dos cartas en el pico.

_Estimada Señorita Evans:_

_Le comenté al Profesor Dumbledore su caso. No hemos podido encontrar una explicación al hecho de que su carta no llegara. Todas las lechuzas volvieron al colegio en condiciones, nunca nos ha pasado que no entregaran la misiva a un alumno. En todo caso, le pedimos disculpas y le enviamos una nueva._

_Esperamos verla el 1° de Septiembre en el Colegio._

_ Profesora Minerva McGonagall_

_ Sub-directora del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería_

Lily leyó emocionada la carta de aquella profesora y abrió la que llevaba la lista de útiles del colegio. La cara de Petunia fue para enmarcar.

Unas horas más tarde el señor y la señora Evans, su hija menor y Petunia (quien sólo subió al auto cuando su madre prometió comprarle ropa en la ciudad) se encontraban camino a Londres para adquirir ese estúpido material escolar.

* * *

—¡Petuniaaaaa!

Lily gritó como una histérica. Era el primero de Septiembre y la muchacha se encontraba desayunando, cargada de mal humor. Su hermana se hallaba en el piso de arriba, terminando su baúl.

—¡Petuniaaaaa! —volvió a gritar, histéricamente. Su voz se escuchaba cada vez más cerca.

Lily entró en la cocina, con su cabello colorado revuelto y sus mejillas encendidas. Estaba realmente enojada. En un puño llevaba unos cuantos papeles arrugados.

—¡Dime qué es esto! —Petunia saltó de su silla, blanca como el papel, al descubrir que su hermana tenía la carta que había roto. Su madre las miró sin entender— ¿Qué hacía MI carta en TU habitación?

—¿Estuviste revisando mi cuarto otra vez? —preguntó enojada su hermana.

—¡Esa no es la cuestión! —gritó Lily, enfurecida— ¡Fuiste tú quien robó mi carta!

—¡Lily! —Su madre interrumpió a la chica, asombrada —¿Cómo crees que Petunia…?

—¡Mira! —chilló la chica, y mostró a su madre unos fragmentos.

En ellos, claramente, se podía ver el sello de Hogwarts y la firma de la profesora McGonagall. Su madre miró boquiabierta la misiva rota, y luego a su hija mayor.

—Petunia…—En su voz había desilusión — ¿Realmente…?

—¡Es todo porque te negaron una plaza! —exclamó Lily, interrumpiendo a su madre. Su hermana le hacía la vida imposible cada verano, sólo por envidia. Aquel intento de obligarla a permanecer en casa fue lo último que Lily iba a tolerar de ella—. ¡Siempre estuviste celosa de mí!

—¡Celosa de tí! —chilló Petunia. Los ojos de la muchacha se llenaron de lágrimas— ¿Celosa de un monstruo como vos? ¿Celosa de tu anormalidad?

—¡Admite que quieres ir a Hogwarts! —exclamó Lily, con dureza. Su madre miraba la discusión con las manos en la boca.

—¡Antes muerta! —gritó Petunia.

Y se marchó corriendo hacia su habitación.

Aquel día no le pidieron que fuera a despedir a su hermana a la estación. Petunia se quedó en casa, mientras que por la ventana miraba cómo Lily cargaba el baúl en el auto. La misma miró hacia el cuarto de su hermana, y las miradas de ambas se cruzaron. Petunia pudo jurar que Lily la miró con pena, mientras que ella le dirigió una mirada de odio: no necesitaba que le tuvieran lástima. Cerró la cortina de golpe, para que su hermana dejara de mirar.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, jurándose que era la última vez que se permitiría admitir a sí misma que lo que más deseaba en el mundo era estar junto a su hermana en aquel lugar que parecía ser fantástico.

* * *

**_N/a: Petunia fue un poco cruel con Lily…, lo se… Imagino que sus celos deben haber sido enormes, pero que en el fondo quería a su hermana y había deseado con el alma estar en Hogwarts con ella._**

**_Petunia es un personaje que siempre me cayó mal, hasta que supe su historia entera, ahí pasé a sentir pena por ella. Espero que les haya gustado la historia, o al menos generado algo xD_**


	5. Soberbia: Vanidad de una veela

**Soberbia: Vanidad de una veela.**

El espejo le devolvió la imagen de un bello rostro. Sobre sus mejillas había muy poco rubor, ya que no era necesario llenar de maquillaje unas facciones naturalmente hermosas. Su cabello rubio platinado se encontraba sujeto de una manera muy prolija. Aún faltaba la tiara que coronaría su peinado y apariencia.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, y Fleur dio un salto horrorizada. Pronto se calmó al ver que quienes entraban eran su hermana y Ginny, y no su amado Bill. Ambas llevaban su vestimenta para la ocasión en tonos dorados.

Gabrielle chilló emocionada al ver a su hermana.

—_¡Estás bellísima! _—exclamó, dirigiéndose a Fleur en un perfecto francés.

Ambas hermanas se abrazaron con cuidado para no desarmar el peinado de la otra.

—_Igual tú, hermana_ —respondió Fleur igualmente en francés, olvidando a su cuñada, quien se sentó con cara de pocos amigos en el borde de una silla.

Gabrielle profirió una risita y giró para mostrarle todos los ángulos de su vestimenta a Fleur.

—_Hermosa, como siempre_ —corroboró la mujer que estaba por casarse.

—_¿Puedes decir que me queda mejor a mi, no?_ —Gabrielle revoleó el cabello, mostrando una amplia sonrisa, y su mirada se posó brevemente en Ginny—. _Por suerte no parezco ningún pájaro prendiéndome fuego, francamente, yo hubiera hecho algo con ese cabello…_

Fleur rió. A veces su hermana podía pecar de vanidosa: momentos como aquel eran especiales para que ambas hermanas con un cuarto de sangre veela desplegaran todo lo que pensaban sobre ellas mismas.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja, mirando a las dos hermanas que hablaban en francés como si ella no estuviera allí. Odiaba que hicieran eso.

—_No seas cruel, Gabrielle_ —reprendió Fleur a su hermana, cuando paró de reír—. _Está preciosa también. Ambas lo están_—. Lo decía enserio.

—_¡Baahh! —_Gabrielle volvió a revolear el cabello.

Ginny no soportó más. No sabía francés, pero no era idiota. Aunque las dos personas que se encontraban con ella al parecer se llevaban todos los premios. Suspiró indignada y se puso de pie. Miró asesinamente a la pequeña de los Delacour e imaginó cómo le caería sin querer sobre su precioso atuendo una buena cantidad de excremento de gnomo salido de la nada, en medio de la fiesta.

Revoleó los ojos y salió de la habitación resoplando.

—¡Ay!

Chocó con Hermione en el pasillo.

—¡Ooohh… estás…! —La chica iba a lanzarle un cumplido.

—¡Cállate! —espetó, de mal humor.

En inglés, en francés, o en cualquier otro idioma, podía notar la vanidad de una veela. Y aquello la ponía de mal humor.


	6. Ira: Verde esmeralda

**Ira: Verde esmeralda.**

El frasco que contenía cucarachas casi pega de lleno en el muchacho. Aunque la puerta se cerró detrás del chico, Severus tomó otro frasco completamente fuera de sí y lo arrojó, dándole al punto donde antes se encontraba su alumno.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en hacerle todo el daño que fuera posible. Hacer que sus entrañas se retorcieran, que llorara pidiendo clemencia. Que sintiera sólo un cuarto del dolor y la humillación que él sentía.

No le importara que fuera su alumno, no le importaban las estúpidas reglas. Aquel niño, arrogante y estúpido se tenía merecido desde un inicio todo su odio.

Siempre igual a _él_,siempre metiendo las narices donde no lo llamaban. ¿Por qué lo había dejado solo en el despacho? ¿Por qué no había puesto en un mejor lugar aquellos recuerdos?

_Él lo había puesto de cabeza, frente a ella._ El frasco que contenía los ojos de tritón se estrelló en el suelo. _Lo había bañado en estiércol de dragón_. Patas de rana y pus de bubotubérculo fueron a parar a un rincón. _Lo había insultado, colocado apodos y humillado frente a todo el colegio… y frente a ella también. _El veneno de anaconda se convirtió en ácido al mezclarse con pus. _Se casó con ella. Ella lo eligió a él. _

En un rapto de locura, guardada y comprimida durante tantos años, Severus destrozó cada frasco que encontró sobre las repisas mientras gemía como un hipogrifo herido.

Resbaló ante tantos líquidos esparcidos por el suelo. Quedó de rodillas sobre el charco de ácido, mientras su túnica se iba deshaciendo y la piel de sus manos y piernas se ampollaba.

_Y ahora, su hijo se mofaría a costilla de él, sentado en la sala común de Gryffindor junto a sus amigos, como había hecho su padre tantos años antes. _

Unas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. Ni él sabía si eran por el dolor que le producían las ampollas o la rabia acumulada que sentía en aquel momento.

Se levantó con cuidado del suelo y, sin hacer caso a su despacho destrozado, se sentó en la silla de su escritorio con la mirada perdida.

Siempre era igual, aquel muchacho lograba sacar lo peor de él. Lograba que su sangre hirviera con sólo mirarlo.

El rostro del chico se dibujó en su mente. _Tan igual a su padre._ Excepto sus ojos… _Tan iguales a los de Lily._

Las manos de Severus temblaron, igual que su labio inferior.

Y siempre su rabia acababa igual. Tal vez por eso cada día odiaba más al muchacho: una vez que recordaba que también era hijo de ella, lo hacía sentirse débil… más débil que nunca. Tan débil como no le convenía ser.

Sabía que estaba atrapado de por vida. Sabía que nunca podría dominar aquella contradicción interna que lo hacía sentir tan miserable, y que era la causante de toda la amargura que lo consumía día a día.

* * *

**N.a: Antes de que comiencen a tirar tomates... NO, a mi tampoco me gustó cómo quedó. Pido disculpas a los fans de Severus. Yo también lo soy, y se que no le hice justicia para nada con esta historia… o por lo menos con la forma de contarla. En un futuro, cuando ande con algo de más tiempo, será la primera que vuelva a escribir. Ahora sí, se abre la temporada de tomates!**


	7. Pereza: El escarmiento

**Pereza: El escarmiento. **

—¿Alguien puede decirme de dónde proviene ese olor?

Los alumnos de la clase de transformaciones se encontraban agolpados en un rincón del aula. La respuesta a la pregunta de la profesora McGonagall era fácil, ya que la fuente del olor nauseabundo –una mezcla de excremento de dragón, pies sucios y baño público- provenía de un simple alumno, que se hallaba en el extremo opuesto al de sus compañeros.

Ron Weasley, ruborizado de vergüenza desde la punta del cabello hasta la punta de los pies, se encontraba agazapado en el rincón, sin poder pronunciar palabra. Ningún compañero estaba dispuesto a acercársele para ayudarlo, ni siquiera su amigo Harry, quien no podía contener las arcadas de asco. Ni mucho menos Hermione, que era quien sabía qué le estaba ocurriendo al chico.

* * *

—¡No!

—¡Sólo UNA, Hermione!

—Comienzas con una respuesta y terminas copiando todo, Ronald.

—Esta vez no, lo prometo.

Otra vez se producía la misma discusión. Nadie en la sala común les prestaba atención. Ya era rutina para todos.

—¿Cuándo aprenderás? —preguntó Hermione, cansada, alejando su trabajo de las manos ansiosas de Ron.

—¿A ser tan injusta como tú? —escupió el chico, con rabia.

Debían entregar a McGonagall un ensayo de cinco metros sobre la transformación humana. La profesora les había pedido aquel trabajo con un mes de anticipación, algo que Hermione consideró tiempo suficiente, como le había recordado a Ron.

Harry ingresó en aquel momento a la sala común, completamente agotado por el castigo que Snape le había colocado por "contestar a Mafloy de manera grosera".

—¿Injusta? —Hermione entrecerró los ojos peligrosamente, y se irguió en su silla.

Harry dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa, al lado de sus amigos. Ninguno notó su presencia, aunque él si se percató del peligro en la mirada de Hermione. Si Ron no hubiera estado tan empecinado en conseguir lo que quería, habría notado lo mismo.

—¿Injusta yo? —preguntó de nuevo la chica, enrollando el pergamino y metiéndolo en la mochila con cara de pocos amigos—. Injusto eres tú, Ronald, siempre dejando las cosas para último momento y nunca agradeciendo mi ayuda.

—No sabía que querías que te enviara flores, perdóname —le dijo con sarcasmo Ron, enfurruñado—. Eres cruel, y desaprobaré por tu culpa.

Harry abrió su libro de pociones, deseando que Ron se callara. No sólo no tenía razón, sino que estaba haciendo enojar a Hermione con eso. Y era sabido que la chica se encontraba bajo estrés (como siempre que se acercaban los exámenes). Harry no quería escucharla rechinar los dientes por lo bajo las próximas semanas.

—¡Tú eres el perezosos y soy yo la mala de la historia! —chilló Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

El mal ya estaba hecho, no había nada por hacer.

Hermione se puso la mochila al hombro con brusquedad y salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

Ron tomó su pergamino de mala gana y lo contempló con los ojos vidriosos.

—McGonagall va a matarme.

—Si, lo hará —sentenció Harry, levantando la cabeza del libro.

Ron gimió y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa. La levantó tan rápidamente que Harry pensó que ésta había rebotado sobre la superficie.

—¡Harry! —Ron miró a su amigo como si lo encontrara bajo una luz reveladora— ¡Tú lo terminaste anoche!

Harry lo miró con una ceja levantada. Efectivamente, era como decía Ron.

—¿Cómo no lo recordé antes? —preguntó Ron, sonriendo.

A Harry le hubiera gustado decirle que se lo había recordado aquella mañana, que le había ofrecido sus pergaminos durante el desayuno, pero que había estado demasiado ocupado comentando unas jugadas de quidditch con Seamus como para escucharlo de verdad. Tal vez Hermione estaba en los cierto al decir que Ron siempre tenía una excusa para no cumplir con sus deberes a tiempo. Sabía que era mejor no mencionar eso en aquel momento.

Ron pasó toda la noche copiando los deberes de Harry, con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

—McGonagall no va a desaprobarme después de todo —comentó, bien entrada la noche—. Me encantará ver la vara de Hermione cuando vea que terminé sin ella.

Harry no respondió, ya que hacía rato se había dormido sobre los libros de pociones.

* * *

—Weasley, ¿Qué ocurre?

Ron abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua. Apenas había traspasado la puerta del aula de transformaciones, comenzó a despedir un olor putrefacto. Era ya tarde cuando comprendió que la putrefacción provenía de su mochila. Intentó sacarla de su hombro, pero no pudo: estaba pegada a su cuerpo. En el momento que intentó huir, el olor se volvió aún más hediondo.

McGonagall evacuó la clase entera (que se encontraba estupefacta) y ayudó a Ron a quitar lo que fuera que se estuviera pudriendo en su mochila. Con horror, el chico observó cómo la profesora quitaba del interior los pergaminos que tanto trabajo le habían costado copiar.

* * *

—Debo decir, señorita Granger —comentó McGonagall, cuando la clase terminó después de haber comenzado con semejante traspié—, que fue original el hechizo que colocó en los deberes de Weasley.

Hermione quedó de piedra al oír aquellas palabras. Se ruborizó ligeramente, al ser descubierta.

—Bueno… yo… ¡Estoy harta que robe mis trabajos o los de otros! —se defendió— ¡Si no es por las malas, jamás aprenderá!

Para sorpresa de Hermione, McGonagall sonrió.

—Descuide, me pareció una idea original —sostuvo la sonrisa ante la mirada estupefacta de la alumna—. Deberes que se descomponen según el grado de deshonestidad con el que hayan sido hechos. Es una buena idea para emplearlo en los exámenes también.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa. No esperaba que a la profesora le gustara aquella idea que había tenido para castigar a Ron por su holgazanería.


End file.
